paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Illuminati Squad
Posie Bio: Posie is a falling angel, that shortly after leaving heaven, she became a demon disguised as a dog. She's a part of the "The Illuminati Squad", playing as the pack leader, after a long time on earth, she learned to make friends, and befriended two dogs named Munch and Runt, then met her best friend, Elle, a dog that was tormented as a pup. Gender: Cis Female Race: Cacausion Appearance: Posie is a pure black Pomsky with red eyes. Personality: Posie is very talkative, wild, and mischevious, you could call her kinda evil and psychotic, but she does genuinely care about the feelings of others, and will comfort her friends when they are sad. She's very clingy, and somewhat emotional, even though she doesn't cry often in public, and finds it embarrassing. She loves dark colors, like black and blood red. Most of the time, even though she's a demon, she does have creaks of goodness. Fears: Posie doesn't fear anything, except losing the ones she loves. Sexuality: Asexual-Biromantic Runt Bio: Runt started out as, of course, the runt, and like a Runt, he displays a lot of weakness, until he farts. xD Gender: Cis Male Race: Cacasion Appearance: Runt is a yellow, thin bodied mutt with blue eyes. Personality: Runt is very cowardly, and him, along with Munch are the comic reliefs of the squad. He enjoys eating peanut butter and watching anime, and is shown to be obsessed with Elle, until they get married. Fears: Heights, the dark, sleeping without his blanket, a lot more, since he's a coward. Sexuality: Asexual-Heteroromantic Elle Bio: She was born into an abusive family, that made her sleep on nails and told her she was the ugliest dog alive, and along with growing up with her depression, things weren't so great in Elle's early life, and at the beginning of seventh grade, where she is first seen, she is seen in a complete cloak over her body, but when she stands up to a bully, she takes off her cloak, but then he made fun of her, and made her feel crappy, until Posie took off her cloak and convinced her of her true beauty, and cut it to the size where it just tied up around her head, (if you've seen those mother goose books with the goose wearing a bandana, you get how Elle wears her's) to hold back her bangs. Gender: Cis female Race: Cacausion Appearance: Elle is the color of raw salmon with orange spots, and a powder pink bandana around her head, and wild strawberry eyes. Personality: Elle doesn't really talk that loud, unless she's with all of her friends at one time, and most of the time she acts like a demon cat, and sometimes hisses like a snake at random. She's very playful, and funny, and always has a charming way of making someone laugh when they are down, but she does have a dark sense of humor. She's a geeky character, and doesn't indentify as a popular pup. When you first meet her, she seems quiet, and doesn't like to yell, but she's hot-tempered, and when she's on your case, you'd much rather be yelled at. Fears: Elle is very afraid of commitment as a younger pup, but grows up and starts to date Runt, but never has biological pups (hence she's asexual) Sexuality: Asexual-Biromantic Munch Bio: Munch is the only purebred dog in the illuminati squad, including the honorary members, Gray and Buddy (Well, Gray a bit more that Buddy.) Gender: Cis Male Race: Cacasion Appearance: Munch is a very wrinkly Shar-Pei dog with dark brown eyes. Personality: Munch is very happy, and joyful, and loves to hang out with Runt. He later falls in love with Marionette, Buddy's sister who works at the foster homes, and gets married (I'm still trying to design pups) Fears: Munch is a coward, like Runt, so possibly, everything. Sexuality: Heterosexual-Heteroromantic . Trivia * Elle and Runt get married, and adopt a puppy named Boone in the story "ADOPTED!" * They do weird things when they get bored. * Runt has a huge obsession with peanuts, but his wife has an allergy that makes her go psychotic, like some of that people stung by bugs that go crazy in movies. * Posie loves to make puns and joke around with Munch. * Posie, like Buddy's daughter, Scarlet, spent many years of her younger years in an online relationship, and still stays in one. * Munch is the only purebred dog in the illuminati squad. * As a mother, Elle is very protective and goofy, and always uses her since of humor to cheer her son up. * As a father, Runt is very much an airhead at being one, let's just say that. * Munch and Marionette love eachother to bits, and loves every single second they spend with their pups. * Posie is the only one that doesn't have any pups yet. * They are all anime fans, the boys a little crazier about it than the girls. * They are based off of some of my lunch friends from school (I think lunch friends is ununderstatement, since they are like my BFFs, and in the fandom, these characters have the same relationship with my fursona.) * Elle loves kitten, except the illumicati squad. Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Characters Category:Mixed Breed Category:Fanon Groups Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Females